


The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound.

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Songfic, Top Castiel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[..] "Al loro posto, torreggianti sulle macerie, sedevano come due regine la rabbia e la passione. Il desiderio faceva loro da paggio, l'eco lontanto della ragione, scacciata via come i cattivi delle fiabe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho usato la stessa canzone per scrivere questa: Howl, Teen Wolf (http://archiveofourown.org/works/600273)

**Fandom** : Supernatural  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : Castiel, Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Castiel  
 **Rating** : Arancione  
 **Chapter** : 1/1  
 **Genere** : Song-fic, Introspettivo, Erotico.  
 **Warning** : Slash, Missing Moments.  
 **Note:** Ho usato la stessa canzone per scrivere questa: [Howl, Teen Wolf](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1469343&i=1)  
 **Summary** : [..] _"Al loro posto, torreggianti sulle macerie, sedevano come due regine la rabbia e la passione. Il desiderio faceva loro da paggio, l'eco lontanto della ragione, scacciata via come i cattivi delle fiabe."_  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla -oh,fuck- ç_ç  
La canzone è "Howl" e appartiene a Flo+TheMachine.

 

  
  
  
  
_**HOWL**_  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**C** astiel sbattè la porta della camera alle proprie spalle, ormai senza controllo. Dean era steso sul letto, anzi _rannicchiato_ , la faccia di un topo in trappola.

Un topo tentato dal formaggio che l'aveva tratto in inganno.

Non aveva paura, forse un poco, e quella che gli faceva tremare le membra come se fosse stato un budino era una pura scarica di adrenalina miscelata ad aspettativa ed eccitazione.

L'angelo si avvicinò, il nero della pupilla che ormai aveva del tutto divorato il blu scuro dei suoi occhi. 

Il cuore gli batteva forte, così forte che rimbombava nella stanza silenziosa, e persino Dean, che non era dotato, di certo, di un super udito, poteva sentirlo, come riusciva a sentire il calore che il moro emanava; calore che attraversava la leggera stoffa di una camicia, che in poco tempo raggiunse il pavimento polveroso della stanza che aveva a casa di Bobby.

Dean non aveva in programma proprio quella situazione, quando gli era venuta, guardando uno stupido film, l'idea di stuzzicare il suo angelo, e di sicuro nemmeno Castiel aveva previsto quei risvolti ed aveva esitato fino ad un momento prima, ma poi qualcosa nello sguardo di Dean aveva fatto crollare, capitombolare, annientare e disintegrare tutte le barriere, tutte le scuse che si era dato per non toccarlo, tutto il suo autocontrollo. Al loro posto, torreggianti sulle macerie, sedevano come due regine la rabbia e la passione. Il desiderio faceva loro da paggio, l'eco lontanto della ragione, scacciata via come i cattivi delle fiabe.

Solo che quella non era una fiaba, e lui non era il principe che finalmente riusciva a carpire l'amore della bella fanciulla; no, lui era un guerriero che aveva combattuto tanto tempo nell'ombra finchè gli occhi verdi del suo protetto non avevano colto i suoi.

_**"Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart"**_

 

**S** i avvicinò ulteriormente, la distanza era un dolore fisico, mentre le mani prudevano per la voglia di strappare stoffa, toccare, esplorare. 

I denti serrati per trattenere la lingua dalla voglia di _assaggiare_ quella pelle lentigginosa ed arrossata dal piacere.

Se fosse stato completamente angelo e non sul punto di diventare umano, probabilmente avrebbe tessuto le lodi di quella magnifica opera d'arte, ringraziando un Padre assente di aver creato quel piccolo miracolo, ma in quel momento però, quando si fiondò sulle labbra di Dean senza dargli possibilità di parlare, ebbe la sensazione di star già realizzando quel desiderio, angelo o meno che fosse.

 

_**"You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl"**_

 

**D** ean era diventato la preghiera che avrebbe voluto rivolgere al cielo per salvare la Terra dalla distruzione.

Non erano parole caste, nè suppliche: erano parole graffianti, rabbiose, parole che squarciavano la muta cocciugqtaggine dei suoi fratelli, il soverchiante vuoto di Suo Padre, così come lui stava squarciando la maglia di Dean.

 

  
_**"drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart"**_

 

**P** arole che squarciavano il cielo come i suoi denti stavano mordendo e graffiando, senza far davvero male, il petto ormai nudo di Dean.

C'era la smodata voglia di farsi strada al centro di quel petto muscoloso e _divorare_ quel pulsare delizioso.

Castiel avrebbe mangiato quel cuore che batteva furiosamente solo per lui. L'avrebbe incorporato nel proprio petto, accanto al proprio di cuore, e l'avrebbe protetto. Avvolto nella propria Grazia come fosse un mantello e avrebbe inquinato la propria essenza con sangue e amore, tutto quello che Dean poteva offrirgli.

 

_**"My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in"**_

 

**G** raffiava quella pelle arrossata, cercando di farsi spazio in essa, tra i muscoli, fin oltre le ossa, fin oltre il cuore, nelle profondità di quell'incredibile ed irritante essere umano, fino all'anima che aveva tenuto stretta fra le mani. 

Ricongiungere la propria anima attraverso l'impronta della mano che gli aveva lasciato, e che si era impressa anche sulla pelle.

Un marchio d'appartenenza.

 

_**"My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out"**_

 

_"Cas"_ e un gemito, _"Cas"_ e un ansito, _"Cas"_ e un'imprecazione erano le note, gli strumenti sui quali il sangue dell'angelo cantava, correndo veloce nelle vene, confluendo nel basso ventre.

Morse e graffiò come se avesse voluto versare il sangue di entrambi, lasciare che quel liquido rosso e denso, la valuta dell'anima, si mescolasse, unendoli per sempre e definitivamente. 

 

_**"The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress"**_

 

Voleva vedere come quel sangue rosso avrebbe macchiato, petali rossi in mezzo alla neve, la pelle di quel corpo, candida come il vestito di una sposa, come la purezza della propria Grazia.

Un'unica e mozzafiato distesa di rose rosse in cui lui si sarebbe riposato, assaggiando lo splendore di essere in pace con il mondo e con sè stesso.  
Riscopredo la gioia di sentirsi a casa, in Paradiso.

 

_**"Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack"**_

 

Non c'era più speranza che si potesse fermare, mentre lasciava che due dita scavassero in quel corpo dannatamente perfetto, preparandolo ad accogliere il fulcro ormai pulsante di tutto quel piacere soverchiante.

 

_**"The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound"**_

 

" _F-fermo_ ", diceva Dean? Fermo? Non c'era santo o Dio che avrebbe mai potuto fermarlo. Le corde della sua ragione, le corde che tenevano legato il suo lato umano erano state spezzate, e non c'era modo di calmarlo, o forse un modo c'era: Dean doveva diventare suo.

 

_**"like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins"**_

 

**L** a sua Grazia vibrava, assordante, mentre più gentilmente si insediava nel corpo ormai pronto di quell'umano che lo aveva attratto al suolo come la forza di gravità attira ogni cosa alla Terra, e l'aveva inesorabilmente legato a lui.

_"Cas!"_ e la ragione umana di Dean lasciò il posto al piacere.  
Ogni bugia spezzata, ogni freno rimosso, ogni paura polverizzata: Dean era pronto a volare insieme a Castiel, diventare nuvola trasportata dal vento.

 

_**"I want to find you tear out all your tenderness"**_

 

**S** i spingeva verso Castiel come un disperato, assecondando le sue spinte, cercando di strappargli fuori tutta quell'umanità, quella debolezza sepolta sotto strati di obbedienza accumulati in ere di angelica vita.

C'era un cuore che pulsava sotto quelle piume, e Dean voleva vederlo, toccarlo e accarezzare l'anima del suo angelo e perdersi nella sua purezza, sentire la pace scendere su di lui, sentirsi a casa, per una volta ancora nella sua vita, al sicuro.

 

_**"A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night**_

_**May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright"**_

 

Era un angelo virtuoso dalla Grazia pura che si era tramutato, sporco di piacere, in peccatore, perdendosi nell'ebbrezza dell'avere quel corpo gemente sotto al proprio.

Non bastava spingersi, non bastava divorare il cuore, bruciare il sangue, farlo gemere, bere ogni goccia di sudore, ogni gemito e respiro, far proprio ogni ansito ed imprecazione.

Non era sufficiente graffiarsi e lasciarsi lividi, mordere a sangue e lottare lingua contro lingua, corpo contro corpo.

Due umani che lottavano per la supremazia, cercando di prevalere l'uno sull'altro, sul mondo, sull'amore.

Due umani che cercavano in vano di spegnere il fuoco di un'amore impossibile da ignorare.

Un piccola parola di cinque lettere che aveva per quei due un peso enorme, un suono ridondante, un significato immenso come il cielo.

Fiamma in un braciere che divampava insieme al loro piacere, crescendo e vorticando, travolgendoli e, allo stesso tempo, esaurendosi e spegnendosi in un unico devastante orgasmo.

 

_**"Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest"**_

 

**L** a sua Grazia era esplosa in mille scintille e poi si era acquietata tra le braccia di Dean. Quello per Castiel era l'unico luogo dove il tempo e lo spazio diventavano indefiniti e senza importanza, dove essere umano o angelo non contava, dove il silenzio non faceva poi così paura, dove la solitudine e la disperazione svanivano liberandogli i polmoni, sostituiti da un'aroma molto più dolce.  
Non esisteva passato o futuro, Apocalisse e demoni, umani e non-umani, dolore e tensione.  
Non esisteva nulla, se non il presente, quel magnifico ed inaspettato regalo che la vita aveva donato loro, il perfetto momento, l'idillio di una notte indimenticabile.

 

 

 

 

  
 

  
 


End file.
